Sehkmet's Revenge
by cheri1
Summary: Rick Evie. Indiana Jones Crossover. When the goddess Sehkmet possesses Evie, Rick and Indiana Jones must battle to save her before it's too late. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Evie screamed as she bolted upright in bed. As she sat trembling, she felt Rick rise up next to her and yawn.

"Honey?" he said sleepily. "You alright?"

Evie looked over and saw Rick staring at her with concern.

"I had the dream again," she said softly.

Rick sighed and put his arms around Evie, holding her in a tight embrace. They held each other silently. It had been a year since they had stopped the Scorpion King's army from taking over the world and Evie was still plagued with dreams of her past life and of her battle with Ankh-sen-amen and her death. Rick shuddered when he remembered holding Evie in his arms as she took her final breaths. The moment her body went still, he thought his world had ended. He had no longer cared that the forces of darkness would destroy the world. Without Evie beside him, his world was already destroyed. After they had all escaped from Ahm Shere, Rick vowed that Evie would never again go into any ruin of any kind. He had almost lost her twice; he would not lose her again.

Rick turned around as he heard the bedroom door open. His tense body relaxed when he saw it was only their nine-year-old son, Alex.

"Mum, Dad?" he said with a soft British accent, "Are you ok?"

Rick nodded as Evie looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said lovingly. "I just had a bad dream."

Alex walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He put his arms around Evie

"Don't worry mum!" he said. "Dad and I will protect you!"

Evie smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"My two brave men, what would I do without you?" she said with a giggle.

Rick smiled at Evie's laughter and winked at his son. Alex winked back and yawned.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, mum, I'm heading back to bed."

Evie gave Alex another kiss on the cheek

"I'll be alright, honey. Don't worry about me!"

Rick tousled Alex's hair.

"Scram!" he said playfully.

Alex got off the bed and walked to the door. Turning around, he smiled at his parents.

"Night!" he said and closed the door.

Rick turned and looked at Evie.

"Do you think he gets tired of checking up on us?" he said with a grin.

"Oh you!" Evie said as she lightly slapped his arm.

Locked in an embrace, they lie back down and quickly fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EVIE?" Jonathan screamed as he ran up the stairs. "EVIE? ARE YOU UP HERE?"

He flung open the door to the bedroom.

"EVIE…WHOA!!!"

Jonathan stopped short when he saw that Rick was standing in the middle of the bedroom, butt naked and wet from taking a shower. Rick spun around.

"DO YOU MIND?" he screamed at Jonathan.

"Sorry, old chap." Jonathan muttered as he closed the door.

As he turned away, he heard the faint voice of Rick coming through the door.

"Jesus! Don't people ever knock anymore?"

Jonathan hurried down the stairs trying desperately to erase the image of Rick in all his naked glory. Turning to his right, he went through the hall and into the kitchen where he saw Alex eating his breakfast. Alex looked up and noticed Jonathan's beet red face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing, nothing," he gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "Where's your mum?"

Alex pointed to the back door.

"She's outside hanging up clothes."

Jonathan nodded, muttered thanks, and hurried past his nephew before he asked him any more questions.

Evie stood in the courtyard hanging the laundry up on a clothesline. She had wanted to get them hung up before the heat became too intense, but she also wanted to get out of the house for awhile after last night's events. She wished that they were far away from Egypt, but ever since Rick discovered he was a medjai, their friend, Ardeth Bey, had offered to teach Rick all of the ancient secrets and rituals so that one day Rick could fulfill his destiny and become a protector of man. Rick had been hesitant at first, but Evie realized that this was what fate had ordained for him and after swearing to Rick that she would never go off alone, he reluctantly began his training. That had been almost a year ago and it would probably be another year or two before Rick would be deemed ready to take his initiation. After his induction into the medjai, he would receive the face and arm tattoos that would mark him forever as one of a chosen few destined to guard the world from evil. Evie wasn't so sure she wanted tattoos all over Rick's handsome face and body, but there was nothing she could do. Rick would become a medjai and eventually so would Alex. Since the first pharaoh was crowned, the secrets of the order were passed down from father to son and on and on for over three thousand years. If Alex ever had a son, he too would become a medjai and his sons and his son's sons, a select few sworn to protect the rest. Evie chased the thoughts away. She had come outside to enjoy the morning and that's what she'd do.

"EVIE!!!"

Evie sighed. There goes the morning...

She turned around to see Jonathan running out the back door.

"Oh there you are!" he gasped as he bent over to catch his breath. "You won't believe what I found!"

Evie groaned. Jonathan had a bad habit of taking things that didn't belong to him. In fact, It was Jonathan's sticky fingers that had led them to Rick in the first place. Evie smiled.

_I guess that time, crime really did pay_ she thought.

"All right, Jonathan, what did you find? "

Jonathan's face lit up as he pulled a small statue out of a leather bag

"Take a look at this, old mum!" he said proudly.

Evie's face became a mixture of wonderment and surprise as she looked at the statue. It was old and chipped, but the image of a woman with a lions head was still easy to make out.

"Oh my God, Jonathan!" Evie uttered breathlessly. "This is Sehkmet."

"Sehk who?" Jonathan said.

Evie beamed at her brother.

"Sehkmet, Goddess of War. She is said to follow the pharaoh when he goes into battle!" Evie looked up "Where did you get this?"

Jonathan shifted uneasily. After all they had been through, he wasn't sure he wanted something to do with war anywhere near them. He scoffed at himself. It was just a statue; it wasn't like it was the book of the dead.

"At the ruins of an old temple near here." He said.

Evie grinned at him

"Take me to it! I've got to see it!"

Jonathan gulped. He hadn't counted on this kind of reaction.

"I'm not sure I wanna do that Evie, If Rick finds out I've led you to some ruin, he'll have my head!"

Evie stopped. She had forgotten her promise to Rick. If he did find out, they would both be in hot water.

_Who says he has to find out though._ Evie thought. _What's the worst that came happen? No harm ever came from looking at ruins. _

She looked over at Jonathan, who now looked extremely uneasy.

"Rick doesn't have to know," she said.

"Doesn't have to know what?"

Evie spun around to see Rick standing in the doorway. Evie caught her breath and shoved the statue back into Jonathan's hands. How long had he been there listening? She hoped he had just come outside.

"Doesn't have to know...all the boring details of Jonathan's morning!" Evie said as she embraced her husband.

Rick returned the embrace.

"Well, I'll say this for him," he said. "He needs to learn how to knock!"

He looked pointedly at Jonathan, who coughed and looked away. Evie giggled. She knew Jonathan had a tendency to forget simple manners when he got excited. She doubted he would forget to knock now. Judging from the redness of his face, she was almost sure of that. She looked back at Rick who was biting his lower lip and trying desperately to keep from laughing. Evie wasn't quite so successful. She burst out laughing, which caused Rick to lose it too. She couldn't stop laughing even when she could sense Jonathan glaring behind them.

"Oh, ha ha!" he said angrily which brought only a burst of fresh laughter from the two of them.

Sighing, Jonathan stalked back to the house

"I'll be inside if you need me," he muttered to himself as Rick and Evie snickered.

"Ah! What a great way to start the day!" he said kissing Evie on the cheek.

Evie sighed and buried her head in Rick's chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said softly.

Rick laid his head on hers and began to rub her back gently.

"I have to go, darling. You know that!"

"I know," Evie said as she closed her eyes.

They stood silently in the courtyard, holding one another for what seemed like an eternity. Rick finally looked up as the sound of hoof beats echoed through the air.

"He's here," he said.

Evie nodded and looked up into Rick's soft blue eyes.

"I love you," she said simply.

Rick smiled and kissed Evie on the lips. He leaned around and whispered in her ear.

"The day will go by fast, don't worry. You'll have your brother here to entertain you while I'm gone."

At the mention of Jonathan, Evie began to giggle helplessly which made Rick smile at her. With a squeeze of the shoulder, Rick walked to the stables in the corner of the courtyard and saddled his horse. He led the horse out of the stable and through the back gate with Evie following beside him. As they rounded the corner to the front, they could see Ardeth Bey waiting on his black stallion. Seeing him, Rick waved and smiled.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Ardeth said as he smiled at them.

"Yup!" Rick said swinging up onto his horse.

He leaned down and kissed Evie

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

Evie laughed. A little too forcefully, she thought. Rick didn't see to notice though as he waved to Jonathan and Alex who were standing at the front door.

"See ya later!" he called to them.

With that, they rode off down the pathway to the main road. Evie watched them until they turned the corner, and then walked back to the house. Jonathan was grinning from ear to ear. As they walked back into the house, Alex ran back upstairs to lose himself in his Egyptian history books. Jonathan watched as he went up the stairs. He nudged Evie in the ribs and with his head motioned towards the door. Evie sighed and called up the stairs.

"Alex, uncle Jonathan and I are going to go to the bazaar to get some things, we're gonna be gone for awhile, so if you need anything, go next door to Abdul's! Ok?"

A faint voice echoed back to her.

"Alright, mum! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

With a pang of guilt, Evie turned and followed Jonathan out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Evie gaped in awe at the old abandoned temple. Beside her, Jonathan was grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"What'd I tell ya, old mum? Spectacular, isn't it?"

Evie could only nod as she took in the sights around her. Even though the site was in ruins, it still was majestic looking. As Evie stood there, she felt like the past was coming to life again. That it was once again ancient Egypt, and not the modern Cairo of 1934. She shuddered as she began to feel like she was seeing the temple through Nefertiri's eyes and not her own. Suddenly the ancient ruins began to melt away to reveal a new pristine temple with colorful murals and the smell of incense wafting through the air. She looked down and saw that she was no longer dressed in her blouse and pants, but a white linen dress adorned with golden ornaments. She stared in awe as she watched a priest walk up to a statue of Sehkmet in front of her and pull down on the ankh in her hand. Beside him a stone panel slid back to reveal a staircase leading down. The priest walked down the stairs as the panel slid back into place.

"Evie?"

Evie jumped as she saw Jonathan step in front of her. As he did, the temple again became dusty ruins. Evie looked at Jonathan's concerned face and grinned.

"I know a secret!" she said.

Rick sat quietly pouring over a papyrus scroll of ancient law. He tried to stifle a bored yawn as Ardeth walked by him. Even though he had learned most of the Egyptian characters with Ardeth and Evie's help, it was still a daunting task to be able to read the texts. And incredibly boring, Rick was finding out. He concluded that writing was not one of the medjai's strong points. He wished that Evie were here with him. He had a feeling that she would be fascinated with all this ancient lore. Rick sighed. He was never much of a reader. He preferred to be out and doing things, not sitting on his ass reading dusty sheets of papyrus. Ardeth walked by and sat down across from him.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "Are you able to understand everything?"

Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, when I'm able to read without my eyes crossing"

Ardeth chuckled and put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I know it is boring, my friend. But it is part of being a medjai!"

Rick nodded and smiled at Ardeth as he passed by again. When he was out of earshot, Rick muttered

"And I thought school was bad!"

"I don't believe this!" Jonathan said. They were standing at the bottom of the hidden steps and looking down a dusty, cobweb filled, hallway. He looked over at Evie

"How did you know this was here?"

Evie looked back at him and smiled

"Um...woman's intuition." she said.

As she started down the corridor, she heard Jonathan snort behind her.

"puh-leeze," he muttered.

Evie decided to ignore him, focusing instead on the detailed murals lining the walls. Evie was taken aback by the detail in them. Even after three thousand years or more, she could still make out the various colors and minute details in the paintings. As she stared at them, she wondered if the men who designed and painted them had any idea that they would last this long. She paused at a painting of Sehkmet killing a man. Even though it was a painting, the fierceness of Sehkmet and the pleading of the man came through. Evie marveled at the skill of this ancient artist. To be able to convey so much feeling in a two-dimensional painting took a high degree of skill. Evie wished she had half as much talent. She raised her torch up higher as she noticed some text above the mural.

"Sehkmet, Great Goddess of war, kills a man in a fit of bloodlust," she read.

Behind her, she heard Jonathan whine, "Where's the bloody treasure?"

Evie rolled her eyes. That was Jonathan, always thinking of riches even in the middle of all this beauty. After what had happened to Beni in Hamunaptra, she thought that Jonathan would see how destructive greed can be. Apparently not though, since he was still looking in every corner and crevice for anything he could sell for cash. Evie sighed and turned back to the mural. She shined the light of her torch on the text on the side of the mural and began to read.

"Oh Great Goddess Sehkmet, Mighty One, Lady of Pestilence, Eye of Ra, You have lived before and you shall live again, destroy all those who have turned against you and fill the rivers of the Nile with the blood of the blasphemers."

As Evie finished reading, she felt the air grow cold around her. She watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the painting of Sehkmet began to glow with a golden aura.

"Jonathan?"

Evie could barely get her voice as she watched Sehkmet glow brighter and brighter. She turned to run down the corridor, but found, to her horror, that she couldn't move. She thought of Rick and wished she had taken his advice about not going into ruins. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the painting of Sehkmet come to life and begin to peel itself off the wall. Her mouth fell in a silent scream as she watched Sehkmet leap off the wall and into her body.

_Damn it!_ Jonathan thought as he walked back down the corridor. _If this Sehkmet was so great, why didn't she have any treasure for me to steal?_

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Evie. She was on the ground having an epileptic seizure. Jonathan stood transfixed for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. At last, he managed to snap out of it.

"EVIE!"

Jonathan ran to his sister's side, as she convulsed wildly on the floor. He fell to the floor beside her trying to hold her down.

"Oh god, Evie, what have I done?" he sobbed as Evie shook violently.

Suddenly with one last convulsion, Evie stopped and lay still. Jonathan began to shake her shoulder.

"Evie? Evie? Evie! oh God, Evie, please be alright! Ev..."

All of a sudden, Evie shot up and spun around, grabbing Jonathan by the collar. He stared in horror at Evie's face. Except it wasn't really Evie's face anymore. It was more of a cross between Evie's face and a lion.

"EVIE?" Jonathan said in a high-pitched voice.

The creature answered him by baring it's teeth in a snarl and jerking Jonathan by the collar until he was inches away from it's face. Jonathan almost gagged at the creature's foul breath. Its cat eyes narrowed, as they looked him up and down.

"Evie?" Jonathan said hesitantly. "Are you in there?"

The creature regarded him for a moment and then with a snarl, growled at Jonathan.

"The female is gone forever! Now there is only Sehkmet," the creature mockingly said in Egyptian. "You and the rest of humanity will pay for forgetting about me!"

With an evil laugh, Sehkmet threw Jonathan against the wall, knocking him out.

"Soon the world will be bathed in blood!" she laughed as she ran down the corridor. "I live again!" she screamed as she disappeared into the darkness.

Rick jerked up as he was reading the scroll. He suddenly had a very bad feeling Evie was in danger. He got up from the table and ran outside into the courtyard where he saw Ardeth practicing with his sword.

"Ardeth!" Rick yelled as he ran up to him. "I gotta go home for a moment! I gotta go check on Evie."

Ardeth nodded.

"You've had a feeling about her?"

Rick nodded.

"Yes! I can't explain it, but somehow I know she's in danger."

Ardeth smiled.

"You have inner vision; it is because you are a medjai that you can do this!"

Ardeth walked to the stables and brought over Rick and his horses.

"I am going with you, my friend," he said. "If Evie is truly in danger, you may need my assistance."

Rick smiled as he mounted his horse

"Thanks," he said.

Ardeth returned the smile as he and Rick started for the house.

"EVIE?" Rick yelled.

He jumped off his horse and ran into the house with Ardeth close behind.

"Evie, Where are you?"

Rick suddenly heard a noise behind him. Spinning around, he breathed a sigh of relief as Alex came down the stairs.

"Where's your mom?" he said grabbing Alex's shoulders.

Alex shrugged.

"Mum and Uncle John went to the bazaar."

He shifted uneasily.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Rick shook his head.

"I don't know, son. That's why I want to find her."

All of them jumped as they heard a thump at the back door. They turned to see Jonathan staggering into the room, blood pouring down his head and neck.

"Evie, Evie..." He gasped before collapsing on the floor.

Rick turned to Ardeth and said,

"Why do I get the feeling that Evie has just done something she shouldn't have?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK HER THERE!" Rick screamed at Jonathan as the three of them rode to the temple.

"I...didn't think any harm would come of it!" Jonathan said sheepishly trying to avoid the evil glare that was focused on him.

"HARM? HARM!" Rick spit the words in Jonathan's face. "Don't you know enough to stay away from ruins now? Especially since we seem to get into trouble whenever we're in them!"

"I know," he said. "But I thought this time would be different."

He cringed in horror as Rick raised his fist to strike him.

"Enough!" Ardeth said. "I know you are upset, but you must save your strength!"

Lowering his fist, Rick grumbled a curse and spurred his horse on faster. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, and then he saw Ardeth glaring at him.

"What?" he said.

After a half hour ride, they finally reached the ruins. Rick dismounted and grabbed his shotgun.

"EVIE?" he called while he checked to see if it was loaded. "ARE YOU HERE?"

The three of them stood still and listened, but the only sound they heard was the relentless desert wind. Rick began to walk towards the temple entrance with Jonathan and Ardeth following behind. He paused at the entrance and raised his gun as Ardeth lit a torch. Checking the entrance, he found it was all clear and nodded to the others as he started down the corridor.

"Where did you last see her?" he asked Jonathan.

Nervously, Jonathan pointed down the corridor.

"Just down there!" he said.

"Okay!" Rick said, "Stay close behind me."

After a few moments, they reached the mural that Evie had been studying. Jonathan gulped when he saw that the painting of Sehkmet had vanished. Ardeth silently read the inscription along the side of the painting.

"It appears she has been possessed by Sehkmet," he said grimly.

Rick turned and looked at him.

"Who?"

"She is the goddess of war," Ardeth said. "Long ago, she was sent by the god Ra to punish those who had sinned. However, she became so consumed with bloodlust that she continued to kill even those who were innocent. It is said that Ra finally was able to trick her into drinking beer that had been colored red, so that it looked like blood. This placated her and she turned into her benign form, Hathor."

"Beer?" Rick said.

Ardeth nodded.

"Yes, but it seems she has been reborn again and from what Jonathan has said, she has possessed Evie."

At the mention of Evie's name Rick stiffened as his stomach began to churn.

"So all we have to do is get Evie to drink some beer then?" Jonathan said.

Ardeth shook his head.

"It will not be that easy, I doubt Sehkmet will not be so easy to fool this time!"

"Lovely, just lovely," Rick muttered under his breath. "Why is it that all the evil in the world somehow finds its way to me?"

All of a sudden, they heard a thump further down the corridor.

"Oh shit!" Rick uttered as he cocked his gun.

Inching silently down the corridor, he saw that there was a corner up ahead. He backed up against the wall and slid down the hall. Reaching the corner, he motioned for the others to stop as he put the gun to his shoulder.

"One...Two...THREE!" he yelled as he flung himself around the corner.

He yelled in shock when he saw it wasn't Evie, but a grizzled man wearing a hat and a leather coat and carrying a whip. Rick kept the gun pointed at his head as Jonathan hurried around the corner.

"Okay buddy! Who are you?" he said to the stranger.

"I'm Doctor Henry Jones, Archaeologist!" he said. "Would you mind not pointing that at my head?"

Rick cautiously lowered the shotgun.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I'm down here on a fact finding mission for the Cairo museum, they recently discovered this temple, and they want me to see if I can determine its age and if there are any artifacts." Doctor Jones said.

"Oh trust me, old chap. there isn't. I've looked...Ow!" Jonathan yelped as Rick elbowed him in the ribs.

Rick pointed the muzzle at the ground.

"Um...you haven't seen a half woman, half lion lurking around here, have you?" he asked.

"A what?"

Doctor Jones looked him up and down.

"Are you drunk or something?"

As Rick opened his mouth, Ardeth came around the corner.

"I think we should continue our search down the other corridor. I've found some tracks"

He looked over at Doctor Jones as he stared at Ardeth in amazement.

"Jesus Christ!" he said. "Where'd you find this guy?"

Ardeth bowed to him as he continued to stare.

"Ardeth Bey, at your service," he motioned to the others "This is Rick O Connell and Jonathan Carnahan.

Doctor Jones shook their hands.

"Name's Henry Jones, but you can call me Indy."

Jonathan snorted.

"And why would we want to call you that?"

Indy seized Jonathan and pulled him to his face.

"Because I prefer it over my real name, got a problem with that?"

Jonathan shook his head

"No, no problem whatsoever!"

He gasped for air when Indy dropped him to the floor.

"I'm comin' with ya, you might need my help!"

Rick watched as he turned the corner.

"Geez and I thought I had an attitude problem!" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," Indy said. "Your wife has been turned into a lion woman and she wants to destroy the world?" he shook his head "And I thought I had odd experiences!"

"I wish I could say this is the first one we've had." Rick said.

Indy looked at him

"Oh? What else have you encountered?"

"Um...usually mummies!"

Indy snorted.

"And I thought Nazi's were bad, I'll take them over mummies any day!"

"So...do we have a plan if we do find Evie?" Rick said.

Jonathan grinned.

"I figure all we have to do is find a chair and if Evie attacks, we'll use the chair and the whip and tame her into submission, heh, heh, heh..."

His smile fell from his face as everyone turned and glared at him.

"Just a bloody joke."He said sullenly.

The four of them stopped when they reached a four-way junction.

"Now what do we do?" Rick said as he scanned the hallways.

Indy shrugged.

"Maybe we can split up in pairs and try a couple of the corridors?" He said.

"Split up?" Jonathan said nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Rick sighed and turned to face Jonathan.

"Of course it's a good idea! If we search two corridors, we have a better chance of finding Evie than if we are all together."

Jonathan backed away.

"What if something goes wrong?" he whined.

Rick rolled his eyes

"Jonathan! Will you quit whining? Nothing is going to happen to you with the three of us here!" he said.

All of a sudden, Evie's feline hand shot out from the darkness of the corridor behind Rick. Grabbing him around the neck, she pulled Rick into the blackness before he could scream. The three stood in shock for a moment before they raced down the hall, frantically searching for any signs of Rick. They ran until they were out of breath, but there was no sign of Rick anywhere, not even his footprints. Indy shook his head.

"It's like he's vanished into thin air!" he said.

Behind them, in the darkness, a laugh emanated from the darkness as two red eyes watched them mockingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Rick groaned and slowly woke up. Looking around he noticed that he was shackled to the wall of what looked like an ancient temple. He vaguely remembered being dragged along the floor while sinister laughter rang in his ears. He hoped that the others were all right. He looked up as a huge stone door swung open on the other side of the room. His eyes widened in horror as Evie or what had once been Evie strode into the room. Seeing him wide-awake, she sneered at him.

"I see you are awake!" she said in Egyptian."Good, now the torture can begin!"

Rick's eyes narrowed

"What have you done to Evie?"

Sehkmet gave him a toothy grin.

"Evie is no more! I have taken her body!"

Seeing the anguish in Rick's eyes her smile grew wider.

"Oh, did you love her?" she purred. "I had no idea she meant that much to you!"

"You bitch!" Rick said. "Wait till I get a hold of you! I'll make you pay for this!"

Sehkmet threw back her head and laughed.

"Foolish mortal, do you think you can defeat a goddess?"

Rick lunged against his chains fighting the shackles with all his strength. This only made Sehkmet laugh harder

"How pathetic," she said. "I can't imagine why anyone would love a weakling like you!"

Rick roared with rage.

"LET ME LOOSE AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WEAK I AM, YOU MANGY FLEABAG!"

Rick flew into the wall as Sehkmet struck him full force against his cheek. She grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to her face.

"I shall enjoy tormenting you!" she said in a low growl.

She flew him against the floor as hard as she could, smirking as she heard a burst of air erupt from Rick's mouth upon impact. Dazed, Rick looked up as Sehkmet stood over him chuckling.

"So you wish to see Evie again, very well, I'll grant your request."

She closed her eyes and a shudder came over her. Rick gasped as Sehkmet opened her eyes. Instead of the horrible red, they had reverted to Evie's brown eyes.

"Rick?" She said uncertainly. "W-Where am I?"

Rick's eyes filled with tears as he held her hands.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It's alright darling, I'm here."

Evie looked down.

"Rick?" she said as tears began to flow down her lion face.

She gasped when she noticed the trickle of blood coming down Rick's forehead.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she wailed.

Rick pulled her down to him and began to stroke her cheek.

"No, No, Honey, you didn't do this. The creature that's inside you did it."

He held her close as Evie began to weep on his chest. Tears running down his face, he began to kiss Evie gently, trying to calm her as she moaned and wept.

"Oh baby, d-don't cry now, we'll make it out of here!" he said softly.

All of a sudden, Evie's tears turned to laughter as Sehkmet looked up from Rick's chest.

"Don't cry now, we'll make it out of here!" she said tauntingly.

She roared with laughter as Rick lunged at her.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared.

He fell to the floor sobbing as Sehkmet walked out the door, her cold laughter ringing in his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane." Indy said as they walked along the corridor.

"Where could they have gone?"

He walked up and down the right side of the corridor as Ardeth walked along the other side feeling for anything crack or crevice that could be part of a secret door. Jonathan walked in between them holding the torch.

"This is bollocks," he said. "We're never gonna find them this way!"

Indy looked over at him.

"Oh? You have a better way, shorty?"

Jonathan's mouth dropped to the floor.

"SHORTY! How dare you call me that? I...am...not...short!"

Indy chuckled at Jonathan's fit.

"Why don't you stop the little temper tantrum and help us look."

"TEMPER TANTRUM?" he shrieked. "You take that back!!" he stomped his foot down on the word back, and fell back, screaming, as the floor slanted beneath his feet.

Indy and Ardeth watched as Jonathan rolled away from them, his screams punctuated with an occasional "Oof!"

Indy's foot rubbed the dust off the hidden button in the floor where Jonathan has stomped his foot. He looked up at Ardeth and grinned.

"I guess shorty was right after all, we were looking in the wrong places!"

Jonathan rubbed his head as he looked around. He didn't know where he was, but he had certainly rolled a long way. Looking up, he could barely see a bright light from the corridor. He stumbled to his feet and tried to climb up. But found that the wall was too sloped to climb up. He turned and tried to see through the inky blackness before him.

"Hello?" he shouted.

The only sound he heard was the faint chattering of rats. Jonathan shivered.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan turned sharply when he heard Ardeth's faint voice calling him.

"Yes!" he screamed. "I'm ok! I can't get out though, it's too steep!"

Ardeth glanced over at Indy who was trying to gauge the distance to Jonathan.

"Stay where you are! We're coming to get you!" he said.

Ardeth listened for a moment but could hear no sound.

"Jonathan, Jonathan?" he yelled.

Below them, deep in the cavern Jonathan was gone save for a deep sandy rut made by his dragged body and a faint evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There is a torture scene in this chapter.

Chapter Five.

Rick glared as he watched Sehkmet drag Jonathan into the room. He was glad that Evie wasn't aware of anything that was happening. Her heart would break if she knew what Sehkmet had done to Jonathan. He silently vowed to do everything in his power to save her. She chained Jonathan up beside Rick with his back facing out.

"Can you guess what I'm going to do to the both of you?" she hissed delightedly.

"Let us go?" Rick said innocently.

"No!" Sehkmet said. "Both of you are going to bleed for me!"

Rick's head snapped back as she punched him hard. Rick plunged into darkness as Sehkmet laughed.

When he awoke, he saw that he was facing the wall now. He licked his lips and tasted the dried blood that had been flowing from his nose. He glanced over and saw that Jonathan was awake now and looking at him. Both of them had been stripped from the waist down.

"Nice to see you again, old chap," Jonathan said weakly.

"Yeah, you too, buddy!" Rick smiled back at him despite the pain he was feeling in his jaw.

He had a feeling that whatever Sehkmet had in mind for them, they wouldn't like it. He turned his head as he saw a shadow move on the wall. Behind them, Sehkmet was uncoiling a long whip. She leered at Rick as the whip fell to the floor with a small thud. Inwardly, he cringed while he tried to put on a brave front.

"What are you going to do to us?" he said as bravely as he could.

Sehkmet chuckled

"I'm going to teach you and your friend not to interfere in my plans!" she said.

He looked over and saw that Jonathan had closed his eyes as tight as he could and was quietly whimpering. Rick looked back at Sehkmet.

"You'll pay for this!" he said.

He almost bit his tongue off as Sehkmet's whip raked his back in reply. His back burned and he felt a trickle of blood run down his spine.

"Silence fool!" she hissed in his ear.

He cringed as he heard the whip crack on Jonathan's back and heard him suck in his breath.

_Bitch!_ he thought to himself as he heard Jonathan let out a sob.

Then he heard another sharp crack on his back as pain raced up his spine like electricity. He gritted his teeth as Sehkmet continued to whip both him and Jonathan in turn. He looked over to see Jonathan gritting his teeth as well as he gripped the chains above his shackles in a death grip. Rick closed his eyes and began to think of Evie to take away the pain. As he concentrated on her beautiful face, he felt the intensity of the pain lessen. Just then, he felt a sharp crack on his cheek. Sehkmet sneered.

" You are going to give me your full attention!"

Rick suddenly had an idea. It was a gamble but he was willing to risk more pain if it worked. Turning his head, he yelled over his shoulder,

"EVIE, LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN FIGHT HER, EVIE. MAKE HER STOP THIS!"

Sehkmet roared with laughter.

"You want to speak to Evie? Be my guest."

Rick gasped when he heard Evie's voice behind him.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" he heard her sob. "Jonathan, Rick, help me. I can't stop myself!" she wailed.

Rick and Jonathan pulled against their chains filled with new determination to break free. Neither felt the whip anymore, nor did they care. All that mattered was setting Evie free. Rick turned to see tears streaming down Evie's face as Sehkmet continued to make her whip.

"Hang in there, baby!" he said. "It'll be alright!"

"I'll try!" Evie sobbed which only enraged Rick more.

He fought with all of his strength to pull his wrists through the shackles not caring about the pain and the blood on his hands. He had to save Evie even if he had to rip Sehkmet out of her body himself. Suddenly he heard a thump behind him and he felt the whipping cease. Turning around he saw Ardeth and Indy standing over Sehkmet. Ardeth lowered the piece of wood he had used to club her on the head.

"Evie," Rick muttered as the last of his strength left him and darkness came.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Rick! Rick! Help me!"

Evie ran towards Rick through the darkness with her arms outstretched. Her dress was tattered and bloodstained and her legs were scratched up.

"Please help me! She's after me!" she pleaded as she ran in slow motion towards Rick.

Rick fought with all his strength to reach her. Beyond her, in the gloom, he could make out the looming figure of Sehkmet coming towards them, her claws hungrily reaching for Evie.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he lunged towards her.

He grabbed for Evie just as Sehkmet grabbed her from behind.

"NOOOO!" he screamed.

Rick gasped as he woke from his nightmare. He looked around and saw that he was back in his and Evie's bed. He jumped as the bedroom door opened and Indy peeked around the corner.

"You okay?" he said. "I heard you scream."

Rick swallowed as his breathing became normal.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

He looked around the room.

"Where's Jonathan?" he said.

Indy stepped further into the room.

"He's asleep on the couch. That Ardeth fellow gave you both a sedative so you would sleep awhile. I guess yours has worn off."

Rick groaned as he felt pain shoot up his back. He felt behind him and noticed that he had been taped up. Indy nodded.

"He also put some kind of herbal concoction on your backs too."

Rick watched as Indy settled himself in a chair across from the bed. He dreaded asking him, but he had to know.

"And Evie?" he said hesitantly.

Indy's eyes darkened.

"She's still at the temple. Ardeth is there trying to drive Sehkmet out of her."

Rick lowered his head in his hands. He felt Indy get up and walk over to him. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Indy said,

"We'll save her. Don't worry."

Rick nodded mutely.

"Thanks," he said simply.

At that moment, they heard Jonathan wake up.

"Oh bloody hell, my back," he said softly.

Indy chuckled.

"Better check on him," he said.

He walked to the door and turned to Rick.

"Get some more rest, you'll need it!" Rick nodded and laid his head on the pillow as Indy closed the door.

Rick tried to get some sleep, but it was no use. Evie was in danger and Rick knew he couldn't rest as long as she was. Despite the intense pain he was feeling, he stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. He saw Jonathan staring at him from the couch as he reached the bottom.

"Can't sleep either?" Jonathan asked.

Rick nodded.

"Not while Evie's in trouble."

He started towards the front door.

"I have to go to her!"

Jonathan rose up from the couch.

"Me too! Ow!"

He rubbed his back as he tried to stand. Rick looked back at him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it," he said as he limped over to Rick. "I'm just a little stiff."

They were about to go out the door when they heard Indy clearing his throat.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Rick sighed.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing for us, but my wife needs me. I just can't lay on my back while she's in danger!"

Jonathan nodded

"And she's my sister! I can't leave her either!"

Indy looked at them both and shook his head.

"Fine! I see I am not gonna be able to stop you even if I wanted to! I'm coming along with you though, just in case!"

He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with his bullwhip at his side. He noticed Rick and Jonathan looking down at it.

"Just in case," he said.

Even before they reached Sehkmet, they could hear her loud and clear. Roaring in frustration, she cursed and yelled at Ardeth. Rick gritted his teeth and walked faster. He was going to show Sehkmet who was boss if it was the last thing he'd ever do. As they strode into the room, Ardeth turned around and frowned. Indy shrugged at him.

"I couldn't stop them!" he said.

Ardeth placed his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"My friend, I know how you feel but you shouldn't have come. You are not strong enough!"

Rick nodded.

"I had to come, Evie needs me."

Ardeth sighed.

"I haven't had much success reaching her. Sehkmet's power is strong. I'm afraid with all my skill; I am still no match for her."

Rick glanced over Ardeth's shoulder and saw that Sehkmet was staring at him with a toothy smirk on her face. Rick fought back the urge to wipe the smirk off her face. He looked over at Indy who was motioning all of them into a huddle. When they were around him, he whispered,

"Any ideas?"

Ardeth shook his head.

"We need to find her weakness. I've tried everything I know, but so far no success."

An idea suddenly came to Rick.

"Hey!" he whispered. "What about the," he coughed. "B..E..E..R?"

He spelled it out hoping that Sehkmet had no idea what he had just said. Ardeth looked over at him.

"How are we to get her to drink it?" he said.

Rick frowned.

"Um...I'll have to get back to you on that one!" he said.

"Perhaps we could knock her out and force some down her throat?" Jonathan whispered.

They all jumped as they heard Sehkmet's voice booming from behind.

"I'm afraid that will not be as easy as you imagine!" she said.

As they watched in horror, she gave one mighty tug and the shackles broke apart.

"You fools! Do you think mere chains could hold me?" she cackled. "I am the mighty Sehkmet! I only pretended to be captured so I could amuse myself watching your stupidity. Now the amusement is over and doomsday is at hand!"

With a roar, she flung herself past them and out the door. As they stumbled to their feet, they heard the distant sound of laughter mixed with horrified screams of dying people. Rick sighed deeply.

"I think I deserve a long vacation!"...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They left the temple, came out into the sun, and looked around at the amount of carnage that lay before them. Before them lay a sea of mutilated corpses, their faces frozen in terror. All of them fought back the urge to vomit as the smell of rotting flesh met their noses. As they hurried towards the city, they could hear in the distance the terrified screams of people as they tried to escape Sehkmet's wrath. Rick tried not to imagine what the carnage looked like. He hurried past the rotting corpses to their house. Rick prayed that their son was safe inside the house and not laying bloody and torn in the street.

"Alex?" Rick yelled as he ran into the house.

He saw to his relief that everything was in place. He hoped that his son was there too. He ran up the stairs two at a time, the others following behind him.

"Alex!" he yelled as he ran into his room.

He gulped as he surveyed the empty room. He silently cursed Sehkmet. If anything had happened to his son...

Everyone spun around when they heard a rustling coming from the closet. Rick breathed a sigh of relief as Alex's face peeked around the door.

"Dad?" he said hesitantly.

With an overjoyed yell, Rick scooped his son up and hugged him tight.

"Um...dad, I can't breathe," he said into Rick's shoulder.

Rick sat him down and squeezed his shoulders.

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion," Indy said as he pointed out the window. "But, I think we have to stop a certain goddess from destroying the world."

Rick nodded.

"Any ideas about how we're going to get her to take the beer?" he said.

Ardeth spoke up

"I am an expert marksman. If someone can lure her into shooting range, I can shoot a sleeping dart into her. It won't stop her completely, but it'll slow her down enough for someone to pour the beer into her throat."

Rick nodded.

"I think that'll be our best bet, but who will lure her to Ardeth?"

He blinked as everyone turned and looked at him. Rick sighed deeply.

"Figures," he mumbled.

The desert sun beat down on them as all of them crouched behind a sand dune just outside of town. The stench of rotting flesh was almost unbearable and the constant sound of screaming had died down to an occasional yell as Sehkmet found those who had managed to hide in the beginning. As Rick looked across the desert, Ardeth lay next to him loading his gun with the tranquilizing dart.

"You will need to bring her at least fifty feet away from me for me to get the shot," he told him.

Rick nodded absently. He turned and looked at Ardeth as he laid a hand on his shoulders.

"We will save her, my friend," he said.

Rick smiled and laid his hand on Ardeth's shoulder. Then, with a sigh, he got up and began to walk across the desert towards Sehkmet.

Sehkmet laughed as she tossed aside another disemboweled corpse. It felt good to be free again. Each time she ripped apart another human, her joy increased. She was going to enjoy destroying the world. She grinned as she saw a box move out of the corner of her eye. She bounded over to it and threw it up into the air. She chuckled as she saw a little girl cowering beneath it. The little girl's eyes grew wide when Sehkmet raised her claws to strike...

"HERE, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY!"

Sehkmet spun around and saw Rick standing a few feet away from her, motioning for her to come to him. She spun back around and saw the little girl running away. She snarled back at Rick, who gave her a mock look of sadness.

"Awww, did I interrupt your reign of terror?" he said.

She glared at him as he held up a toy mouse.

"Would the nice kitty like a little toy to play with?"

As he jiggled the toy mouse, Sehkmet felt her rage boil over.

"I'll make you my toy, you miserable human!" she roared as she leapt at Rick.

At the last moment, Rick swung a two-by-four he had hiding behind his back. It caught Sehkmet in the forehead and she sprawled face first into the sand. She looked up and saw Rick running away still jiggling the toy mouse behind him. Sehkmet screamed a bloodthirsty scream as she gave chase.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL TEACH A MERE MORTAL TO DEFY SEHKMET"

As she ran, she could hear Rick's voice faintly in front of her.

"Oooo, I'm scared," she heard him say.

Sehkmet ran faster, anticipating the joy of ripping him limb from limb.

"Here he comes!" Indy said as Rick rounded the corner of a house.

Ardeth nodded.

"He's about five hundred feet away. He needs to get closer."

Rick ran as fast as he could. He could see the others up ahead of him, but he knew he was still too far for Ardeth to use the dart. He gulped as he heard Sehkmet running behind him. Her footsteps stomping the ground like a steady drumbeat. He concentrated all his energies on the sand dune before him ignoring everything else around him. He smiled to himself as he neared the dune. Sehkmet thinks she so smart, He thought. She gonna get quite a surprise when…

He felt the air get knocked out of him when Sehkmet jumped on his back. As he hit the ground, he noticed that he was still not quite in range. He turned his head to see Sehkmet's claws silhouetted against the sun.

"I'm going to make you suffer a long, long, time!" she said.

Rick closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard Sehkmet roar in anger. He looked up to see a bullwhip coiled around her arm. Looking over he saw Indy beside her pulling at the whip. Sehkmet looked over and screamed as she jumped at Indy. Once Rick felt the weight lift from him, he got up and scrambled over to the dune. Turning around he saw Sehkmet strike Indy to the ground.

"Hey, you stupid feline, over here!" Rick screamed at her.

Sehkmet turned and began to run towards Rick, eyes wild with rage.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" she screamed.

At that moment, the dart shot past Rick and hit Sehkmet in the neck. Sehkmet hollered in surprise as she dropped to the ground. Rick watched as she tried to get to her feet and fall back to the sand with a thump. Ardeth leaped up from behind the dune.

"Now!" he said and all of them rushed to Sehkmet.

As she raised her claws to defend herself, Indy's whip caught her wrists. Jonathan ran to Indy's side and both of them pulled on the whip, raising Sehkmet's hands above her head. Sehkmet's eyes widened as she realized what they were trying to do. She turned her head, but Ardeth grabbed her by the mouth and jerked her head back. As he held the mouth open, Alex lifted a pottery jar and poured the beer down her throat.

"NOOOOOO!" they heard Sehkmet gargle the words as the beer went down.

All of them jumped back when Sehkmet began to convulse. She grasped helplessly at the air as she began to leave Evie's body. Her scream alternated with Evie's scream as Sehkmet tore away from Evie. Rick ran to Evie's unconscious form as Sehkmet rolled around on the ground. With one last scream, Sehkmet vanished before their eyes. Ardeth looked at Rick.

"Sehkmet is gone. She has returned to her benign state, Hathor."

He looked down at Evie's body and back to Rick.

"She is safe now."

Evie moaned and she opened her eyes. She looked over and saw Rick sitting anxiously across from her on a chair beside the bed. Slowly, she rose up and watched as Rick moved to support her back. Rick looked into her eyes

"Are you okay?" he said softly.

Evie nodded as they held one another.

"I've felt better, but yeah, I think I'm gonna be okay."

She looked up to see Rick smiling at her.

"I love you, my darling," he said quietly.

Evie nodded.

"I love you too."

As they kissed, they heard the door open and saw everyone staring at them from the door. Rick laughed softly as he held Evie close.

"I think she's gonna be okay." he said.

He spied Indy and pointed to him.

"Um, honey, this is Doctor Henry Jones, He's an archaeologist."

Indy fingered the brim of his hat and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you at last, ma'am," he said grinning.

Evie nodded.

"You too, and I'm sorry about hitting you."

Indy touched his right eye, which had swollen shut.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've had much worse," he said chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later…)

Rick and Evie were sitting outside in the courtyard soaking up the morning sun. Evie turned to Rick.

"How are the lessons coming along?"

Rick chuckled softly.

"If I can get past reading all those boring texts, I'll be fine!"

Evie leaned over and kissed Rick on the cheek.

"You will honey, I have faith in you!"

Rick smiled and returned Evie's kiss.

"HEY!"

Rick and Evie looked up and saw Jonathan running into the courtyard.

"Evie! Guess what I found? I..."

He looked over and saw Rick glaring at him.

"Never mind" Jonathan mumbled under his breath as he backed out through the gate. Rick looked over at Evie and rolled his eyes.

"He'll never learn!" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

THE END


End file.
